


My Paddy (Padparadscha x Male! Human Reader)

by SUFandom



Category: Steven Universe(Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: The off- colors are arrived on beach city, Citizens are Gathering, cheering. And (Y/N) Met some Beautiful orange Gem.





	My Paddy (Padparadscha x Male! Human Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Well welcome. I prefer maybe safe. But maybe ill add smut later.

Prolouge- Chapter 1

After you all celebrate, you had the little chance to meet that gem. But you were first asking to Lars, what kind of gem is she??

Well, she's pretty slow... Lars Said

Oh... i thought sapphires can predict future only but there's some sapphires can predict from the past??? (Y/N) said

Nah. I dont Know (Y/N). Hmmm maybe you Should go talk to her?? (Y/N) Lars Said

*Gasp* a vision. Lars and a human were talking about me. Padparadscha said.

Umm.. Hey Paddy. My name is (Y/N), nice to meet you. Said (Y/N)

.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh! Nice to Meet you to (Y/N). Padparadscha said.

Umm. I think we should go to the lighthouse for sightseeing. Okay??? Saod (y/n)

 

 

Okay. 😃. Said Padparadscha

And they hang out that night. Watching stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This story's next chapter is soon!


End file.
